Entrusting
by cactuspd
Summary: He loves his sister. but now that he can't protect her anymore, he entrusts her and her safety to the only guy whom he knows would take care of her more than he has.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat uncomfortably in the high backed office chair

**Disclaimer: nope, still don't own bleach**

**A/N**

**Well, I know I am late on the update of my other three fics, but they are already being started on. I just got this idea and typed it down before it flies away again.**

**This will be a really short story about three to five chaps long. It was just supposed to be a one shot but I changed my mind after writing half of this chap.**

**Anyway, here is the first chap. **

**Tell me what you guys think.**

Chapter 1

Ichigo sat uncomfortably in the high backed office chair. He could feel every silent creak it made with his every movement. Feel every indent his body made in it's soft cushions. But his unease did not come from the big chair. It came from the silent expressionless guy sitting in front of him. Those cold eyes were boring into his soul and he feels the shivers running through his spine from such close scrutiny.

But stronger than the unease that he is feeling, he is much more irritated with the man. This cold ruthless man was the reason for all his sufferings for the last four years. He had brought tears to her eyes. Brought them both misery in their otherwise happy world.

He counted the man's stare with an equally annoyed stare. He looked deep into his eyes, not backing down, despite the damp unsettling feeling it brings. His pride was at stake here, and he would not cower. He would not flinch even though his body wanted to. He would not twitch under his close scrutiny even if it meant holding on to his own hands. He would not let him see his agitation. So instead, his fixed the guy with a pointed stare, scrunched up his face into a serious scowl and crossed his hands in his chest. He raised one eyebrow asking, no, daring the man to get it on with whatever he has to say.

Byakuya almost smiled with Ichigo's gesture. He sure is one cocky bastard. He could sense the younger man's discomfort from the time he stepped into his office. Byakuya could see the beads of sweat lining his visitors forehead despite the cold chill his well air-conditioned room provides.

Byakuya once again surveyed the young man in front of him. from the tips of his bright unruly orange hair, to his infamous scowl, the strong chin jutting forward in an aggressive manner, to his scrunched up leather jacket, the gray hospital scrub suit he is wearing to the brown muddy running shoes in his feet. He then twitched his nose in distaste.

Ichigo saw Byakuya's reaction to his garb and gritted his teeth further. He counted to five and exhaled slowly. If there was something he learned in his years in dealing with this guys stuck up ass, was that he could be more effective in thwarting him when he is a little bit calm. "I was at work" trying hard to explain calmly "you could have ordered your lap dogs to at least allow me change in my street clothes before they hauled me up and whisked me away." He said in a derisive tone as he settled into his seat further.

Byaluya did not reply immediately, nor did his gaze waver, but inside he was slowly trying to calm himself. He never liked Ichigo. Not when his sister brought him home for the first time twenty years ago. Not four years ago when he had dared to court her, and definitely not now. He sat forward and braced his arms on his desk. Whether he liked Ichigo or not was irrelevant right now. There are things that he needs to do. He might not like doing it, but still, it needed to be done, so he will.

"Have you seen my sister lately?" he asked calmly though he dropped his gaze and went about looking at the papers in his desk.

"What is this, a trick question?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "If I say yes then you will definitely have my ass whipped up again like before." Ichigo squinted his eyes and looked at Byakuya "and if I say no, then it will just prove your belief that I never did care about Rukia, that I was able to be dissuaded so easily."

"The answer is a simple yes or no Kurosaki." The guy wasn't a simpleton, Byakuya could give him at least that.

"Screw you Byakuya! The only reason I agreed to this whole thing is because she asked me to. It wasn't because of your threats. They don't scare me." Ichigo was standing in front of his desk, hands braced on it's flat surface.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said emotionlessly as he started signing papers and did not even bother to look at his enraged guest in the face.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second and sat down once again. "I haven't contacted her. I just happen to see her from time to time. Heck we work in the same city, what do you expect?"

"Oh yes, it was all coincidence that you were always a few tables away from her table whenever she is inside a restaurant. That you are always a few meters from her door at night waiting for her to get home. That you are always in the park whenever she jogs." Byakuya put the paper down and looked at Ichigo "And that is just the tip of the iceberg, based from these reports"

"You had me followed? Damn you Byakuya!" he said angrily as he tried to snatch the paper away from the said man.

Byakuya sighed and leaned back on his bed. "Sit down Kurosaki, this isn't why I called you here"

Ichigo didn't budge, instead he crossed both arms in front of his chest "Yes, do enlighten me as to what the hell exactly do you want from me? You have already ruined my life once, there is nothing more you can do that will hurt me more than that."

"These are the reason" and threw a folder towards the edge of his desk where Kurosaki was standing.

Ichigo eyed the folder warily, and slowly took it. The papers inside were very familiar to him. He looks at these everyday at his work. "These are lab results…of…damn its cancer !" Byakuya smiled sadly and motioned for Ichigo to sit, and for the first time this afternoon he followed without question.

"I take it that you know what it means." He asked

"Are these Ru…" he couldn't continue. There was not a name on the papers to know exactly whose results it was. The enormity of what those results could mean had his hands shaking.

"No, Rukia's perfectly fine" The look of despair that clouded the young doctors eyes cleared a little "then whose…"

"Those are mine." Byakuya's voice never wavered.

--

Ichigo called the hospital and informed them he wouldn't be going back today. And despite the long distance from Seretei Corp. to his apartment, he preferred to walk.

All his life he had hated the man. Byakuya's cool arrogance and his disdain of him made it quite easy for Ichigo to hate him. But now, he just can't find it in him to hate the guy. What he did to his relationship with Rukia was unforgivable, yet even after relieving all those wrongful things Byakuya did to him and Rukia, Ichigo didn't have the heart to hate him as much as he used to.

The guy was dying. The test results he read there were indicative enough of that. And based from those, he could guess that it'll only be months from now. His cold hands inside the pocket of his jacket balled into fists. Although it was Byakuya who was sick, he was more concerned with what Rukia will suffer and go through once she learns of this.

"Rukia" he whispered softly. He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. What will he tell her? How will he tell her? He never wanted to see her hurt. But once she learns about this, Oh god, she would be broken.

Taking another deep breath, he continued walking and mused about the whole situation. The gray hospital scrub suit didn't provide any shield from the biting wind, but Ichigo barely notices. Right now he has to be with Rukia. He had suffered two long years apart from her. He knew that she suffered just as much. And now that things have changed, he'll be dammed to spend another moment away from her. He picked up his pace and purposefully went into the direction or her apartment. He needs to be with her. She needs him to be with her.

But although he knew he needs to be with her, he stopped at her front door, unsure on how to do it. He couldn't very well just say hi and tell her he loves her still and kiss her senseless.

Taking a deep steadying breath, he knocked on her door. He could feel his heart racing and his palms going sweaty. He heard her voice as she yelled for him to wait and felt tingles run down his spine. He had missed her voice. That low, quite lilting voice.

The door opened and he was greeted by a petite young woman, still wearing her office suit, with a look of surprise in her violet orbs. "Ichigo?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if it was mine, then they'd already be making babies by now. and I'd have shuuhei and byakuya both in my closet :**

**A/N**

**Well…um…ano..ah…er…I am so nervous about this chap. This is a first for me. Please read and review after. What you guys will say would greatly affect the following chap in my other fic 'twisted fate'.**

**Oh, and thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'll try to reply to your reviews.**

Chapter 2

"Hi" he said awkwardly. It just has been too long. His eyes focused on her face. As if reorienting himself with her every feature. Her black hair tied back in a loose bun, with tendrils falling freely on her nape and the sides of her face. And that single strand of hair that seems to stubbornly stay falling down in the middle of her forehead and face. Her upturned nose, and her sweet sensuous lips. Her creamy and soft cheeks. He couldn't help it. He told himself he'd go slow but he had to touch her. Two fucking years that he had been deprived of her, and now she was there right in front of him. He gently traced her cheek with his thumb.

"Ichigo?" he felt her flinch at the initial contact and he brought his eyes to her eyes. For a few seconds he couldn't move. He'd almost forgotten how arresting her eyes were. Her indigo orbs were staring at him, questioning. He could see the lighter shade of blue speckles, outlining her irises. God, she's beautiful. Driven by instinct, he cupped both cheeks with slightly shaking palms, with his heart beating erratically, he gently lowered his face, his eyes drawn to her lips which were also slightly parted, waiting.

With breaths mingling, he dared look into her eyes, hers still questioning, his seeking. He dared not move further, the unspoken question hung in the air. Please, his eyes begged. Trust me, it says. He felt her body give, softening against his touch, her eyes drifting close. Yes her body says. That was all encouragement he needed as he swooped down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

It was a kiss of longing. All of Ichigo's pent up yearning, bottled up for two whole years suddenly came to fore. He tasted and savored. And when she opened her mouth and gave him entrance, his mind just stopped. His tongue sought hers in a timeless dance of passion.

He heard a soft moan, though he couldn't be sure who it came from. He could feel her hands tangling in his hair and running down his chest. Her hands left a burning path in his skin and his body was singing at her touch

He couldn't gauge how long they were caught in that passionate lip lock, yet when the need for air finally ruled over, he still felt as if it wasn't enough. Their foreheads were touching, his nose beside hers, his mouth a few centimeters away from hers, both breathing harshly. It took a lot of will power on his part to stay still. He wanted to kiss her senseless again, wanted to feel her hands running over him. Patience, he reminded himself.

He could see that she was as affected with their kiss as he was. Her eyes were still shut close, her breathing ragged, and her hands clutching the lapels of his jacket. His hands were still curved on her soft cheeks.

Finally reigning some semblance of control, Ichigo stepped back yet didn't let her go. His thumbs ran circles over her cheeks then slowly ran down to her arms, and intertwined his hands with hers. He smiled unconsciously as he looked at their hands as a feeling of rightness and warmth enveloped him. Her hands fit his perfectly. This was the way it's supposed to be. This was what it should be.

"Ichigo" her soft voice pulled him out of his trance as he dragged his eyes to her face. "What are you doing here? What if nii-sama finds out?"

Ichigo knew what she meant. Her voice was laced with worry. Worry for his person. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't stop the smile that formed in his lips upon hearing her say his name again.

"You moron!" she said as she slapped him in the head. He winced at the assault but before he could say something he felt her pull him inside her apartment. Standing behind her in the hallway, Ichigo could still not help but smile. She was leaning her forehead on the closed door, probably counting to ten, he mused and smiled even wider. Some things just don't change. She tends to do that, stop and count, when faced with indecision. Normally he would use the mere ten seconds to hide out of her sight. Because when she regains her composure he knows and he is pretty much sure that he will be the one receiving her wrath. But not tonight. Tonight he would welcome the assault. Dammit, even his skull welcomed her slap earlier. It felt just like old times. And for that, he would endure any lashing out and physical abuse his body might receive.

He saw her shoulders stiffen and watched her take a deep breath. Slowly, she turned around and faced him. Her eyes were glinting like daggers and her brows were furrowed. Totally enjoying her reaction, he cocked his head to the side and placed both his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and smiled "Hi!"

"Why you!!" she shouted " of all the…" her eyes were now blazing her finger poking his chest "dumb, stupid, moron!" Ichigo didn't even try to fend her off. He just held up both hands in defeat and stepped back every time she steps up. "You are so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" Her eyes were now glistening with unshed tears and Ichigo's heart lurched. He never wanted to see her cry. He wrapped both arms around her, imprisoning both her arms and hands between them. "Shhh…" he said tenderly.

He felt her struggled and heard her muffled voice "Don't you try to shh me moron! Oh god, you are so stupid!" She was crying now, her hands fisted in his top and there were muffled sobs coming from her. "Don't do this to yourself. You…can't, please don't do this!" he heard her say.

He held her even tighter. His heart was breaking at her sobs. The anguish he felt almost two years ago came back. And his anger towards her brother grew even more. How dare he call himself a brother and yet do this to her? "Don't cry honey, please don't cry" he said in a tortured voice. He was now running both hands on her back, trying to sooth away her pain. "Shhh…" he said again and kissed the top of her head.

He loosened his grip on her, but did not let go, with one hand still loosely wrapped. around her, his other hand slowly lifted her face towards him. He saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes and his resolve just melted. Whatever argument he had conjured up in his head flew out. Her usually vibrant violet eyes were now dull, clouded by worry and pain. Driven by a need to comfort her, he slowly dipped his head and kissed her tear stained face. His tongue soothing and drying her tears. He tasted her tears, he felt her pain.

She was now pliant in his arms, and he felt her tilt her head back to give him more access to her face. "Rukia" he breathed out. And as he looked into her eyes, he saw love brimming in those violet orbs. "Oh god, I love you" he said as he crushed his lips with hers. He didn't need to hear her reply. He felt it in the way she wrapped her arms around him. The way she responded was enough proof of how she feels about him.

There wasn't a tinge of hesitation left in him. He wanted her. He wants her so damn much. So he took what he can. Took what it is that she is willing to give. His mouth slanted over her while his hands roamed her body. He could feel her clinging to him, felt her shudder in delight, and his senses soared.

She was touching him as much as he is touching her. Her hands had roamed from his nape to his chest, then tangling back to his hair. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel her, feel all of her.

He was like a starved kid who finally got his dessert. He took everything that she offered. He kissed her senseless, roamed his hands all over her body, his mouth following the path his hands had taken.

And he gave, gave as much as she did. His body knew her so well. She was arching and moaning his name over and over as he tenderly gave his attention to every sensitive part of her body.

And as he slid inside of her, his body felt whole. It was like finally being home. And as they fell into the age old rhythm, his hands found hers, his fingers lacing and intertwined with hers. He gave it his everything, gave her his everything. Each thrust a silent promise, 'I'm here, I'm never leaving you again. I love you.'

As their worlds broke into the peak of sensual pleasure, it was each others mane that was on their lips, his hands was still intertwined with hers, his hold never wavering, nor loosening. He was meant to have her hand in his, to have and to hold. And he would never again let it go.

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think? Do I suck? Sorry this is my first attempt at writing something of this level and genre. I could really use some pointers or something. Please, please review and leave a comment. I promise to rewrite this chap if need be. It would also greatly help me in writing the next chap for my other story twisted fate. So far I am at a loss as to how to go about it. So please review and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: for the nth time, I still don't own bleach. **

**A/N**

**Heard about the new bleach movie yet? The tag line of the third bleach movie is "sayonara Rukia"**

**And no, I do not for one second even think that they would be killing her character in the show. No way, no how.**

**BTW I have updated my profile with my stories updates. Please check it out.**

**So on with the story, quite short, but I guess some questions would be answered here. **

**Chapter 3**

"We shouldn't have done this" Rukia said as she snuggled further into his arms. She had her head on his chest, her hands on his abdomen, one leg thrown over his. Ichigo just smiled and kissed the top of her head. 24 hours ago, he never thought that he would end up having her in his arms again. But here there were, sharing a bed, his body content and sated.

"If Byakuya-nii finds out…" she stopped and nuzzled her head deeper into his chest "He'd destroy you"

Ichigo shifted sideways and faced her. He lifted her face to his with his finger and looked into her troubled eyes. "Shh…it's all right" as he bent down and kissed her softly. "I missed you" he said and captured her in a fierce hug. "God, I have missed you so much. Please, don't ever leave me again. It's been hell. Life without you is hell"

"I know" she replied and started kissing his face. "I missed you too. You don't know how much" she said and hugged him back.

He circled his arms around and let her head pillow in his chest. He felt her yawn "Sleep, just rest for now" he said as he rubbed his hand at her back soothingly "we'll talk later" and kissed her head. She snuggled better and he heard her muffled "love you."

Ichigo waited till her breathing evened out before he allowed his own eyes to drift down. His hand unconsciously finding and interlacing their fingers. Just as long as he has Rukia by his side, there was no storm he wouldn't be able to weather out.

--

"You may go" he said as he heard the report. Well, the brat certainly did not lose any time. His lips formed a thin line, his eyebrows furrowing. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Would you like us to take him out sir?" the question brought him out of his reverie. His hands were itching to punch the kids hopeful smirk off his face. Byakuya pinned him with a steely glare. His eyes never leaving the young man until he saw him shaking beneath his glare.

"P-p-par-pardon, Mr. Kuchiki" the young man said, with beads of sweat lining his forehead.

Seeing the desired effect on the young gunman, Byakuya swiveled his chair, his back facing the terrified man. He clenched and unclenched his fists, closing his eyes, almost as if forcing his lips to form the words "No one is to lay a finger on Kurosaki." He said in his cold voice.

"H-hai, hai"

"Leave" was all Byakuya said and he heard the young man scamper off, leaving his office in a hurry.

He leaned back on his chair, His finger pinching the bridge of his nose. He never thought he'd issue and order like that. All he wanted before was to get his sister away from Ichigo. For years, that had become his mission, his goal. He had done so many undesirable things just to get him out of his sister's life. He had used all his known connections, legal or otherwise, just to separate them.

First of he tried bribery. He tried to buy him with money. And even offered to be a student of the most renowned neuro and heart surgeons in Tokyo. But that didn't work. The brat had the gall and balls to throw it back in his face, saying that he wouldn't trade Rukia for anything in the world.

After that it became messy. He had him barred from any medical intership program all over Tokyo. He had discredited Ichigo's name in all establishments so he couldn't even get a job, any job, inside Japan. He had even intervened so that his sisters wouldn't get their college scholarship grants. And he also closed down his father's own clinic. And the goons that beat the shit out of him was also his doing.

He had made Ichigo's life hell. Yet now, now that brat was the only person he could entrust his sister to.

Thinking back, Byakuya knew from day one that this Ichigo brat would surely somehow take his sister away. From the time he saw him carrying a crying Rukia on his back when they were just 8, he knew that she was someone special in Ichigo's eyes. And Rukia, instead of running back into his arms, she just tightened her grip in Ichigo's neck and told him that Ichigo was her protector.

He sighed once again. Maybe that was the problem. He was so used to Rukia being under his wing, of being her protector and savior, that the thought of somebody, a small brat at that, usurping him of his role, made him go defensive He was the one who had dried her tears when their parents died. He was the one who told her bedtime stories. He was the one whom she relies on. It was him. But the entrance of the orange haired brat changed all that.

Suddenly, Rukia wasn't the scared little girl who needs his constant attention and affection. She blossomed into this brave and happy child who embraced the world with glee as long as he, not him, was beside her.

How he detested those times.

But now, as he thought about everything he did, he knew he could not blame the detoriation of their relationship solely on Ichigo. It had been him all along.

And now was the time to set things to right.

Byakuya's eyes stared at the lightening sky from his glass walls. He could see his time running out. Yet there were still so many things to over see, so many things to finish. He swiveled his chair back and faced his desk. Papers were strewn all over it. He hadn't slept at all, yet he continued to work. He knew that there was not much time. He'd rest later, when everything's already settled. He knew he had time to rest after, eternally. But for now, he'd have to make preparations for Rukia.

--

The shrill sound of the phone brought Rukia up from her deep slumber. She smiled as she felt Ichigo burrow his head deeper into her back and under the pillows, trying to block the piercing ring. Rukia tried to move out of his grasp to answer the phone, but the moment she did, she felt his arms tighten around her, while still muttering in his sleep. "Let me answer the phone berry head" she said as she reached over him to the phone which was still ringing loudly on her bedside table.

"Hello!" she said, thinking that it would probably just Momo, calling in to tell her the highlights of her date last night. She was the only person she knew who would be awake at seven in the morning.

"Rukia"

The voice in the other line had her sitting up straight, the playful smirk in her face disappeared replaced by a worried and surprised look. "Nii-sama!"

"I need to see you in my office at 9 today." Her brother said without preamble

"H-hai nii-sama!" and the line went dead. Rukia looked anxiously at the phone in her hand. A great sense of foreboding enveloped her. Her brother never calls her directly. Not if it was just to set up a meeting. Does her brother know about Ichigo?

She looked at the said berry head who was currently still asleep, while trying to pull her down again. She slapped his hands off and shrugged him "Ichigo! Hey, wake up!" But he wouldn't budge, nor would his hold on her loosen. "I said wake up, Ichigo!" she said as she slapped him in the head.

"ouch!" he said as he rubbed his head while trying to sit up. "Why'd you hit me?" he said while eying the petite girl beside him. He was about to hurl another insult at her but her wide and worried eyes stopped him. Shrugging off any excess sleep from his brain, he pulled her into a hug "What's wrong?"

He can feel how tense Rukia was. He rubbed one hand over her back "What';s wrong?"

Rukia shrugged out of his embrace and stood up, frantically trying to comb her hair with her fingers "Nii-sama, he knows." She heard the soft scruffle of the sheets as he made his way out the bed, putting on the his scrubs. "You should leave" she said as she picked up their strewn clothes and pushed his on his hands "I'll try to talk him out of whatever he's planning"

Rukia's brain was in turmoil. She would not let anything happen to Ichigo ever again. She has to get to her brother as soon as possible and dissuade him from hurting Ichigo again. She has to stop her brother. Even if it means promising to not to see him again, then she'd do it, as long as he leaves Ichigo alone, she is willing to sacrifice anything.

She felt him grab her wrist and pull her back. She braced her hands on his chest as she tried to pull out of his grasp "Let go Ichigo, the sooner you leave the better." she said.

But Ichigo didn't let go. Instead he pulled her face up to meet his eyes. "Tell me what happened" he asked as his eyes bore into hers.

Rukia looked into his amber eyes and saw the strength and determination there. She needed that strength. And he was here giving it to her. "Nii-sama called, he wanted to see me" she said.

"Then I'll come with you" he said. He never wanted to leave her again. Specially not with her brother. "Just let me shower first and call the hospital"

"But…"

"No buts" he interrupted. The fire in his eyes were burning brightly, and Rukia knew that he would not change his mind.

He saw the indecision in her eyes "Look, I am not letting you out of my sight ever. I love you Rukia. And I will tell your brother that. I won't leave you ever again." He said as he kissed her head and wrapped her tightly and securely in his arms.

"Just trust me on this one, please" he even added. And she could only nod her head.

**A/N**

**So how was it? I really love Byakuya. And I can never really paint him as this bad guy who is so cold and heartless. Because he isn't. He's a proud man, but he has his weakness. And maybe I gave you his weak side in this chap, because as I have said, I can never believe that he is as cold and heartless as he seems. He is just human. Well at least like a human being after all.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think. Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: for the hundredth time, I do not own bleach, just the bleaching liquid that I use for my laundry.**

**A/N**

Hello people!

Don't be mad at me, please????????

Anyway, looks like Byakuya's plans are slowly enfolding.

Chapter 4

Ichigo looked at Rukia as she unconsciously rubbed her hands at her dark blue pencil skirt for the nth time since stepping inside the lavish and sophisticated Seretei Corp building. He could sense how anxious and nervous she was. All through out the offices that they have passed, people have been respectfully recognizing her and greeting her a good morning but it looks like Rukia couldn't even hear them. She just walked straight on, not even bothering to acknowledge them.

Rukia counted to ten as she ordered her self to breathe. She could do this, she told herself again and again. She was glad that her brother's secretary was so afraid of her brother and her. She doesn't want her hovering around and announcing them to Byakuya. She wanted to do this on her own, after she had convinced those butterflies to stop playing around inside her stomach.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but stopped when she was a mere inch away. She twirled around and smiled sweetly at Ichigo. "Maybe you should, ah, stay here" her smile was bright and nice, too bright and too nice in fact, her eyes imploring.

Ichigo knew what she was up to and just shook his head. He knew how terrifying this meeting is to Rukia. The last time that they both appeared before her brother inside the very same room that they were about to go in, was the time they promised not to see each other again.

It was a terrible time. Made more horrid with the scene her brother brought on. He could still hear her crying while imploring her brother to stop. While he held her close, afraid to let go in fear that he might do bodily harm to Byakuya the moment his hands were free.

And even after all those arguments and curses he aimed at the man, in the end, he went out of his office, alone, angry and enraged.

He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "No" he said gravely. He cupped her cheek with his hand and gently traced his thumb along its smooth contours. He could see the sense of desperation in her violet orbs and just shook his head again "We are going to do this together. And this time no Kuchiki will ever deter me. Nothing any of the two of you say or do will make me leave you ever again." He ground out the last two words a bit forcefully, his eyes never leaving hers, leaving no doubt in her mind that he means it, every single word that he said.

"But your sisters…."

"Are old enough and intelligent enough to be able to pursue their respective courses and careers." He looked into her still doubtful eyes and smiled. "They have both been accepted at different universities in America, Karin's going to be kicking ass' in her soccer school while Yuzu's going to humble the world with her incredible culinary skills."

She started to open her mouth to speak but Ichigo cut her again.

"And my dad is transferring his practice there as well. He's already has his Visa and reciprocity license. He said that my sisters would need him more than I do here, much to Karins' dismay." He added with a smirk

Rukia saw the fire and determination burning in his honey brown eyes and her worries eased a little. She knew he meant every word. She knew she could rely on him. She always had. And she also knew she always will.

"Don't worry" he said further "America is far enough for them to be bothered by your brother"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face in his hands, loving the strength in those gentle yet calloused hands. Maybe things will really end differently this time.

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. Yeah, definitely things will be different she said in her head. They were no longer the young impressionistic people that they were before. Two years apart has definitely made them stronger and determined. The agony of those years made them both tougher. Both of them never wanting to endure the loneliness and isolation of the past two years.

Rukia smiled serenely and nodded. Maybe he's right, they were going to get through this together. If Ichigo says he won't leave her, then she knows he really won't. It was this steadfastness, or maybe she should more aptly call it stubbornness, in Ichigo that has made him one of the strongest pillars in her life.

"Want me to do it?" he asked. If knocking and opening Byakuya's office door was that hard for her, he'd gladly do it for her. Not that he'd knock anyway, he'd most definitely just open the door and come in unannounced. Why give the bastard the satisfaction anyway?

"So you could just barge in and annoy my brother? Not a chance." She said as she slapped his hands away from the knob. "I'll do it…properly"

Ichigo laughed and backed away from the door. She knows him so well.

With one deep breath, Rukia knocked twice and waited. Well, it is now or never she thought as she pushed open the heavy wooden door and stood in front of her brother. She could sense her brother's ire as his eyes found Ichigo. She tried to settle those little insects in her tummy and bowed down. "You wanted to see me nii-sama?"

Byakuya's hands had balled into fists under his table the moment he saw the brat enter his office, with his sisters' hand enclosed within the gaki's gruff ones. He was expecting it somehow. He had heard the surveillance report his men told him earlier from the time Rukia and the brat left her apartment until they entered the building. But hearing about it and seeing it with his own two eyes were entirely a different matter. And seeing the brat twice in less than 48 hours was really stretching his patience to the limit.

Byakuya sighed, this has to be done, he repeated in his head, and tried to calm his already weary heart and soul.

This was the deciding moment. How he would love to have him thrown out his office. But he knew he very well couldn't. But if he acknowledges his presence, or even allow him to stay, then it means that he does not have any problem with them being together from here on.

But then again, he has already decided. He may not like his decision personally, but it was what's best for his sister. After fighting off the urge to have Ichigo be forcefully assisted out of his office, Byakuya contented himself with ignoring him and addressing his sister solely.

"Have a seat Rukia" he said as he pointed to a chair. He did not even bother to ask the gaki to seat. Happy to see the ire light up the young brats face.

Ichigo knew the omission was intentional, but he stood his ground and stood beside Rukia. At least he wasn't being thrown out, he thought.

"Please sign these Rukia" Byakuya said as he thrust quite a number of files in front of her.

Rukia looked at her brother's unreadable face and looked at the papers given to her. One by one she opened the files and read them carefully. With shaking hands, she looked questioningly at her brother, not exactly knowing what all these meant. "What??? Why???" Everything was confusing her. She could feel Ichigo's warm hand holding her shoulders steady, giving her support and her hands unconsciously sought his. "These are…are papers…papers naming me the sole…sole owner of…of…Seretei Corp" She sought her brother's calm face, looking for any sign or a just a glimpse of the answer to the question running through her brain.

"Why?" she asked when she couldn't find anything in Byakuya's expression.

Byakuya contemplated before answering. How could he tell his one and only sister that he is dying? How could he tell the only person in his life that really mattered that he would be leaving her soon? That he wouldn't be there for her anymore? That how much either of them would want it, he wouldn't be able to help her or even just stand beside her in times of problems or troubles?

Byakuya held the armrest of his chair tightly. His hands wanted to clutch his chest, to the exact place where his heart was beating painfully. It felt as if a vise grip was seizing his heart with every beat it took. His hands were getting clammy and he could feel a burning pain at the back of his eyes. Truthfully, he felt weak. He just wanted to breakdown and hold his sister. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, teach her, give her. Yet he couldn't.

How does one tell goodbye to the person you love most in the world?

He didn't know that it would be this painful. His chest felt heavy. It was difficult to even breathe, as if air is being sucked out of his lungs. He wanted to weep the most, but then again, he wouldn't. it wasn't the way he wanted to handle this meeting.

Byakuya swallowed back a sob and took a deep breath. It has to be done, he told himself. And with another deep sigh he looked directly at Rukia

"It means exactly what it says. Once you have signed those papers, you will now be the owner and chief executive officer of Seretei Corp." Byakuya wanted to continue talking, saying the lines that he had practiced again and again in his mind, but a lump has lodged itself in his throat, making his eyes water and his voice strained. And Rukia's velvety violet orbs, staring directly and questioningly at him has rendered him incapable of any coherent speech.

Byakuya swiveled his chair back, facing the bright city skyline scenery outside. His slightly shaking hands wiping two small pearl like tears that has somehow escaped his eyes. And with another shaky breath "You will then have full control of the whole company. Anything and everything will go through you. And your word will be law inside this office."

Finding some semblance of control, his eyes now dried, he faced his sister once again "It is what I have always trained you to do, to become. The job along with all it's responsibility is now yours."

"Why?" Rukia asked again. But the meaning behind her question is now different. She could see how painful and hard this whole ordeal was for her brother. And, oh god, were those tears she saw forming behind his eyes a minute ago.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Rukia asked imploringly. Although Byakuya's face is now wearing his usual unemotional mask, she could still see the hurt and the uncertainty behind her brother's eyes. "Nii-san, tell me…please" the hands that was holding on to Ichigo earlier was now finding it's way to grasp Byakuya's hand. Rukia knew it was an act that her brother would have had frowned upon before, but she doesn't care. Never, not even when their parents passed away had Byakuya acted like this. Which is why it is so much more alarming for Rukia. Something was definitely wrong.

Byakuya looked at her sister's delicate soft hands covering his and the pain and tightening in his chest kicked back in, now more forcefully than ever. With jelly like legs, he stood and crossed his desk and stood in front of his sister. He didn't know if she would welcome his actions, but there was nothing he wanted more at this time than to just hold her close. He pulled a stunned looking Rukia and enveloped her in a warm hug. Just the feel of her warm body was enough. And after a few seconds, Rukia's arms went around him and Byakuya could have really wept at the intensity of emotions running through him. It had been so damn long since he was able to hold his sister like this. And it felt so right.

" You are the only able successor to inherit all these. And the most capable one to handle this company. And you are my one and only sister, there is nothing of mine that is not yours too." He whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head and immediately let go. He needs distance from now on.

After sitting back in his chair "sign them now so I may give then to our lawyers for filing." Hearing no protest from Rukia "Starting tomorrow, you will accompany me at every meeting and every contract signing, where you would be introduced to our clients, investors and other members of the board as the new CEO. We will do this for two weeks straight. Also it would be easier that way so that I can personally teach you everything that you need to know about the company. It'll ease your transition into the position."

"No, I won't" Rukia just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. "Either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I won't sign at all."

Byakuya saw the spark of stubbornness in Rukia's eyes and he almost smiled. A Kuchiki through and through, that is Rukia, she just doesn't know it yet.

Oh yes, how many times have he himself used their steely eyes to cut a person up with just a glare, or used that bold chin in a slightly jutted angle to give off the impression of haughty indulgence? And also that same resolve that could be heard in her voice. It was as if he was seeing his younger self through Rukia.

A strange warm and profound feeling struck his heart. For years he had watched over Rukia and was disappointed to see that she did not take up the proud Kuchiki demeanor? Because of this, he had always thought himself a failure, for not even influencing her sister. But now, all he could see in her posture was the proud and regal Kuchiki composure.

He didn't fail, somehow after all his wrongdoings and sins, he had finally made one thing right.

Rukia saw the look of contentment pass his brothers eyes and was now more baffled than ever. " Please nii-sama, tell, what is going on?" she asked while her hand held his.

"Rukia, do you trust me?"

Rukia looked into his brothers solemn eyes, and knew the answer even without thinking about it. Yes she does, noe matter what had happened in the past, she knew that she could always put her trust upon her brother. She looked at the pen Byukuya had thrust out to her, and after a futile searing look at his brother, she signed had the papers.

**A/N**

**Hi guys! So how was it? Please forgive me for any grammatical or typo errors, again, as is my nature, I posted this one straight off as soon as I hit the last period on the last sentence, hot off the grill. So yeah, didn't have the time to edit this, specially the latter parts.**

**Ad, GOMEN!!!! Really sorry for taking too long to update. I know, most of you surely have forgotten this fic. But I do hope that this chap could refresh your memory.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think guys. I know that in some parts of the chap, byakuya may have seem, too soft? OOC? I guess I have always believed that byakuya loves his sister dearly, and just doesn't know how to express it, so him dying and all might have spurred him to be a little un byaku like. **

**So, please, please leave a review guys, please! I implore you, please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: again and again, I still don't own bleach**

**[A/N]**

**Here now is the last chapter for ENTRUSTING.**

**To everyone who reviewed the fourth chap, thank you guys very much! I was afraid that with the time lapse in between chapters 3 and 4, people would not be able to recognize my story or that they have forgotten about it. I was very, very glad to see that you guys haven't forgotten this story.**

**To all of you who have read, reviewed, added this story to their faves and alerts, this is all for you guys.**

**May this chapter invoke in you the same feelings it took from me while writing this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Ichigo stood silently beside Rukia. Since the ceremony and until now, Rukia kept her silence, her head bowed, eyes covered by the black laced cap she wore in her head. She had stood composed in front of all the people who came to pay their respects. She said all the right words, did all the right things that is expected of her. She did everything like clockwork, as if she was just hosting a public event. Ichigo could even hear some whispers behind them, about how unemotional and cold Rukia was, just like Byakuya. Ichigo's hands balled into fists, They may see how calm and composed she is outside, but only he can feel the pain that Rukia is going through right now. Only he saw the slight tremors that shook her entire frame, how she fought back the tears that was threatening to fall, how much it cost her to acknowledge each and every person who attended. And how much she was hurting inside.

Up to now, Ichigo still doesn't know exactly what had transpired between the two siblings when they went to Byakuya's office four months ago. He had discreetly walked out and waited outside the office doors when he felt that Byakuya would have wanted some privacy with his sister. All he knows as that Rukia came out there worried and sure that something was wrong with her brother. At that time Ichigo would have loved to tell her the truth, but his promise to Byakuya kept him from coming clean. It was between the two of them and all Ichigo could do was to be there to help and support Rukia.

And just as Ichigo has expected, Rukia did not take the news lightly. In fact, she denied the whole thing. Ichigo almost smiled as he remembered how Rukia battered down the defenses of the world renowned oncologist. She was all in her Kuchiki power, eyes and mouth set, as she in her soft but steely voice made the doctor almost eat his own words.

It was during the last two weeks of Byakuya's life that Rukia found out the truth about her brother's condition. Ichigo believed that Byakuya would have preferred to keep his illness a secret from Rukia till the very end, had it not been for Rukia's surprise visit to their ancestral home, where she found him alone, in bed, writhing from pain.

She was frantic when she found out the truth. Ichigo knew because she called him and begged him to come. Rukia, with all her Kuchiki pride, rarely begs, so Ichigo knew how distraught Rukia had been that afternoon.

Rukia was adamant in finding another doctor, who could actually save her brother. She had pleaded and begged Byakuya to try out different alternative medicines and methods. But in the end, it was Byakuya who had won the argument.

And during the ensuing days that followed, Rukia never left her brother's side. She had taken care of him and nursed his brother till the very end.

Ichigo stood beside Rukia as the guests started to leave. Watched her shake hands and said thanks to the different heads of clans and business men who had the experience of working with Byakuya. Some were old and said their condolences in a heartfelt way. Others, men, who just wanted a piece of the action and who had the hidden agenda of furthering their business ties with the younger Kuchuki heir. Some just to whisper behind them at how some men could really get what they deserved. Ichigo knew that Rukia could sense the falseness on peoples voices, and can hear some of the words spoken in whispers behind them. But she remained calm and collected. If Byakuya could see her now, he would be proud at how cool, controlled and gracious Rukia had been acting.

But that is what it all was, an act. An act she had started to play the minute she walked out of the door early this morning. She had promised that she would not besmirch the Kuchiki name. For the sake of her brother, even if the mask that she had put on was as heavy as lead, she would endure it.

She took a deep breath. She had known this would happen. She knew. Yet knowing does not stop the pain and the agony that she felt in every breath that she took. Her heart felt laden with sorrow, her chest heavy with grief. For weeks, she had tried to prepare herself. But the ache is still there gnawing at her.

She knew that she was hanging onto a very thin line of self control. But she still kept on. She smiled when she has to, acknowledged people when she had to, moved when she had to but most of the time she had kept to herself. She wished that people could just leave. Leave her in her time of mourning. But they kept hovering around her like bees. She almost snapped and would have done bodily damage to whomever she heard was whispering unsavory words about her brother. But Ichigo had kept her still.

Ichigo, she knew she wouldn't be able to do all this if he wasn't there beside her. He had been her source of strength and courage. She needn't even talk, he already knew. She saw Ichigo glare at the young man behind them and moved closer to her and took her hand in his. She took his hand and held on to it tightly, as if it was her lifeline.

Please leave us, she almost said. She could feel her control breaking any minute now. She needs them to leave. Ichigo put another arm around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. He was lending her his strength. And she was grateful for it. She leaned her head towards his shoulder accepting his help. And with another painful deep breath, she once again started to act like the gracious hostess, and grieving sister that she is.

One by one the guests left. One by one Rukia could feel her nerves snapping. She looked at the fresh uneven toiled earth. Her brother was under there. Her brother, he was buried deep under all that soil. Where she would never see him or talk to him again.

Her brother was gone.

And the realization of it hit her once again with a force so strong, heavy and oppressive that she dropped down on her knees. The tears that she had held for so long now flowed freely down her cheeks. "nii sama" she said as she clawed at the soil, digging, trying to reach for her brother.

"Rukia, shhh, don't, please Rukia" Ichigo had embraced Rukia trapping her arms, and leaned her down to him. Ichigo felt the sobs that wretched out from Rukia. Her whole body was trembling, heaving with every breath that she took.

"shhhh…" he said once again as he held her still. This was the first time that he saw Rukia shed tears since Byakuya heaved his last breath. Even at that time Rukia didn't cry. Rukia just kissed Byakuya's hand and embraced him one last time. And with a kiss on Byakuaya's cheek, she stood, arranged the pillows and the blankets around her dear brother and called the doctor. Not once had she cried. Not when the doctor had pronounced the time of death. Not when she had called the clan elders and informed them of his death, not when she talked to the priest, the florists, the funeral parlor people. Not even when she chose the casket in which Byakuya would be laid to rest.

But now, it's as if the dam broke and Rukia just let it all flow out.

"Why?" she asked again and again, "Why? Why?"

"Rukia, please don't" Ichigo couldn't anything else but to hold her closer, his own eyes misting, feeling the pain that Rukia is in. Each sob felt like stabs of daggers in his chest. If he could remove all the hurt and suffering that she is feeling, and carried it for her, he would have done so. If he could do anything to stop her from hurting, he'd do it, a hundred times over just so she wouldn't feel like this ever again.

Ichigo didn't know how long they had stayed in that position. And he didn't care anyways. All that he was aware about was Rukia. She was quieting down a bit, but still he held her. Her whole body was still trembling. Ichigo knew that Rukia was fighting for some semblance control.

"I…I don't…know… if I…if I… could… ever get over this" she whispered brokenly. "I was….Ichigo he told me…nii-sama told me, that…" Oh god, the tears that she thought had stopped were spilling down her cheeks again "that I…I was…his pr-pride" sobs once again tore out from her. This time, Rukia didn't fight it anymore. She was hurting. Every bone and part of her body felt bruised and battered. As if her heart and lungs were slowly being ripped off her. "After…after….e-evry-thing…he…nii-sama, nii-sama told me…th-that" She held on to Ichigo, she didn't know if she could go through this, she needed his strength, his presence, his warmth. "Why Ichigo? Why…why'd he have to-to le-leave me? He didn't deserve to die! He didn't deserve to suffer like that" It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Each word she uttered felt like it was being taken forcefully out of her throat. "I prayed and prayed. I prayed…I promised to be good…I promised to follow his every command…but he didn't…he didn't get better. Why? Why did this happen?"

Ichigo knew that she had to do this. She was struggling in his embrace, clawing at his chest, but all he could do was hold her. Tears were now falling down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. He was hurting as much, because she was hurting. He kissed the top of her head and soothingly ran his hand at her back. There was nothing more painful than to see someone you love hurting like this.

"He was…he…was…all, all that I…I had l-l-left of…my…my family" Rukia doesn't know how much of this she could endure, but she couldn't stop herself. "He said…oh God…he said…with his last…last breath…that he loves me" She was now pulling at his shirt, banging her fist in his chest. "But he didn't…he didn't…he couldn't hear me…say it in return…because…because…he was…he was…a-al-ready g-g-gone!"

Her brother was gone

He's gone.

The undeniable truth ran repeatedly in her brain. No other amount of crying, and no money in the world could ever bring him back. Her only brother was gone. She now just feels numb, spent. "Ichigo..." She didn't know how long she cried in his arms. The tears were still there, threatening to fall, but she held them at bay. "could you just …just hold me a little longer?" She just felt so weak and powerless.

Ichigo just held her tightly as he positioned her in his lap, her head to be cradled in his shoulder, while her back was supported by his arms.

Ichigo need not say anything, she understood. He was lending her his strength. She still doesn't know how to face tomorrow. All she wanted to do was turn back time and be with her brother again. Or to crawl into her own self, her solitude and be left alone.

'yo-you're my p-pride, Ru-Rukia, always h-have b-been, a-always will b-be' One of the last words her brother has ever spoken to her, amidst all the pain that he was feeling.

She was his pride. As long as she survives, her brother's pride would always linger on. Her eyes were already closing on it's own. She was tired, physically, mentally emotionally. But she vowed, with the last vestiges of consciousness, she vowed to be the best she can be so that her brother's pride would never be tarnished.

Ichigo felt her breathing even out. For the first time, he became conscious of his surroundings. Night has already fallen. The cold evening air was already blowing and crickets could now be heard chirping amongst the trees. He gently picked Rukia up. He needed to get her to bed. She was exhausted, he knew, but he still has something to do

Standing by Byakuya's grave, "I will take care of her" he said softly "I promise" I will do everything in my power to protect her and keep her safe, he added silently. "Thank you, thank you for entrusting her to me. She will always be the most important person in my life" as she was yours "and I will treasure her for the rest of our lives. I swear, I'll make her happy." With a last bow to the man that he couldn't help but admire, he made his way to his car, carrying the now sleeping Rukia in his arms.

**[A/N]**

**Oh dear, I need a tissue. I don't know if this chapter moved you to tears, but I was honestly crying while I was writing this. My heart felt as laden as Rukia's, and I felt as helpless as Ichigo. I had to stop several times while typing because the tears was blurring my vision.**

**I don't know if it's just me, but I couldn't stop the tears while writing this.**

**So, what do you guys think? **

**To all Byakuya fans, please don't hate me. I love Byakuya as much as you probably do, that is why I could never paint him as a bad guy. Not in this fic, nor in any of my other stories. But I do hope that you have liked the Byakuya that I have written here. Please forgive me for killing him in this story, gomen.**

**Anyway, I have this idea in my head for the epilogue. I don't now if I should write it still. I mean, I kinda felt like this was the apt ending for entrusting. What do you guys think? Should I go along with the epilogue? Or should I leave it as this? Please do tell me. If I get enough reviews and requests I might just write and post an epilogue.**

**So please…review. If you're as moved as I was, then review. If you hated what I did to byakuya, tell me with a review. If you think I should write an epilogue, then review and tell me. If you loved this story, please review. If you want to criticize it, then leave a review too.**

**Just drop a review please.**


End file.
